


The One Constant in Hell

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: John's used to the pain.
Kudos: 2
Collections: One Million Words





	The One Constant in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The One Constant in Hell  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John's used to the pain.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt "pain" for the [A Drabble/Icon Challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20drabble%2Ficon) at 1_million_words

John didn't fight as the demon tied him down onto the table. _Why bother?_ Besides the demons had tried every way imaginable to break him but he'd gotten used to it over the years.

Pain didn't bother him anymore. It was the screams, the cries for help knowing that he could do nothing...

The demon holding the knife took John's silence for fear. "If you put someone in your place..."

But John shook his head. Pain was the one constant in Hell and it was his price to pay. “Do it.

With a smile the demon sliced into John’s skin.


End file.
